


Kerfuffle

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [26]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 113 - Keeping Cool</p><p>---</p><p>Connor finds a way to help Abby beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerfuffle

Abby fans herself with a magazine as she lounges about the super-heated flat, scanning the room for some way to bring down her own temperature. Her eyes lock on the fridge helplessly. There's nothing to drink in there. Nothing but a bag of oranges, some lettuce, and 3 day old Chinese.   
  
A dull thud at the back of her head, and a splash of water suddenly soaks a long line from her neck to her ass. Stephen stands in the doorway, a second water balloon in hand.   
  
"Thought you could use a hand with this heat," he suggests, grinning disarmingly.


End file.
